The present invention relates to stable lip compositions comprising a first material and a second material wherein the second material is entrapped throughout the first material. The first and second materials are sufficiently incompatible with each other wherein when the composition is applied to the lips, the shearing forces created causes the second material to separate from the first material forming a barrier layer over the first material deposited on the lips. Using such a composition eliminates having to individually apply a barrier layer over the lipstick previously applied to the lips.
Lip treatment products whose primary purpose is to extend wear, improve the blot transfer resistance and heighten the gloss of said lipstick are well known in the art. Some of these products such as overcoats utilize a variety of polymeric fluids and film forming technologies to form a barrier layer that avoids transference of the lipstick it is applied over. Examples of such compositions are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Number HEI 5[1993]-221829published Aug. 31, 1993 and copending U.S. Ser. No. 08/361,246, filed Dec. 21, 1994; and now published as WO 96/019,185 both incorporated herein by reference. Although said overcoat products can be effective in preventing inadvertent transfer onto objects, they do require separate application over the pigmented lip composition applied to the lips. It is, therefore, advantageous to provide a product which combines these two separate application steps into one single step.
The present invention is a lip composition comprising a first and second material, wherein the first material has a second material entrapped throughout it. Said first and second materials are sufficiently incompatible where upon application of the present composition to the lips, the shearing forces created cause the second material to separate from the first material forming a barrier layer over the first material deposited on the lips.
Therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a composition wherein the second material forms a barrier, thereby preventing inadvertent transference of the first material to objects such as tableware and clothing contacting the lips. Another object of the present invention is to provide a barrier layer over a pigmented lip composition in a single step. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a composition having desirable application and feel characteristics as well as improve luster and shine of the composition once applied to the lips. A last object of the present invention is to provide processing steps for making such compositions.
The composition of the present invention can take a number of forms often associated with lip composition, including solid sticks, creams and balms. Unless otherwise indicated, all percentages disclosed herein are by total weight of the composition.